


Unexpected Surprise

by Aprilqueen84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, ouat season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilqueen84/pseuds/Aprilqueen84
Summary: Emma thought she was going to have a uneventful day off, boy was she wrong.





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to bring you my first ever fanfiction, I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Emma woke to the sunlight streaming through the open blinds of her and Killian’s bedroom window. Groaning she slowly blinked her eyes open and glared in the direction of the offending sunlight that dared to wake her up on a rare day off from the station. She had been feeling rundown and tired lately, so Killian being the amazing husband that he was offered to work the whole day at the station so that she could take a much needed relaxation day. So just as Emma was about to use her magic to close the blinds and go back to sleep she glanced over to her nightstand and saw that is was after ten o’clock. “Damn” she said to the empty room, not quite believing that she slept so late, “I must have been more tired then I thought.”

Deciding that she had slept enough, Emma stood from the bed and was immediately hit by a dizzy spell! She quickly sat back down and waited for her head to clear and for the room to stop spinning. When it finally did she slowly stood back up and waited, when no dizziness came she chalked it up to just getting out of bed to fast. “That was strange” she muttered to herself and moved to go into the bathroom to get ready for her day.

Emma stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, as she went to reach for her towel she was hit by a sudden wave a nausea. She quickly wrapped herself in the towel and rushed over to the toilet and then proceeded to empty her stomach of everything she ate last night. “Ugh” Emma groaned flushing the toilet and closing the lid, she rested her forehead on the lid. As she was trying to steady her breathing and will her stomach to stop rolling, a voice came from behind her

“Swan, are you alright love?” Emma turned her head and found Killian standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a worried expression on his face.

“Killian, what are you doing home?” Emma asked as Killian came rushing over to help her up off the floor and onto the lid of the toilet seat.

“I came home because I was thinking we could have lunch together” he explained. “What happened Emma, why were you on the floor darling?” his voice laced with concern for his wife. Emma looked up into the her husband’s frowning face, and not wanting to worry him any further almost tried to brush the incident off as nothing. Then she thought better of it when he just gave her that look he always gives her when he knows she is trying to hide something.

She decided to just be honest with him and tell him everything that had happened this morning. “I slept late this morning, when I got out of bed I felt dizzy but after a few minutes I felt fine, so I thought maybe I had just stood up to fast.” She paused before continuing, “Then after I got out of the shower I all of a sudden felt nauseous and then threw up, that’s when you found me.” she finished in a rush.

Killian quickly stood, walking over to retrieve her robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Emma then realized that she had been sitting in nothing but her towel this whole time. He brought it over to her so she could change into it, “Here, Swan let’s get into something a little warmer.” After Emma slipped into the warm cotton of her robe, Killian gathered her in his arms and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“Hmm” Emma hummed in content, always loving the feeling of being in her husband arms.

She leaned back to look up into in face, he leaned forward intending to place a kiss on her lips when Emma pulled back at the last second. Killian looked down at her in confusion so she explained, “I need to brush me teeth, my mouth still feels gross from throwing up.”

Killian just smiled down at her, “Of course Swan, I’ll just wait for you in the bedroom, I need to call your father anyway.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to be confused, “Why do you need to talk to my father?”

Killian just gave her a look like it should have been obvious, "So he can cover for me at the station for the rest of the afternoon while I stay here with you, Emma felt a wave of love sweep through her for her husband.

"Killian you don't need to do that, I'll be fine" she said to him.

"Swan, what kind of husband would I be if I wasn't here for my sick wife?" Emma started to protest, but he just cupped her face with his hand and continued " I know you don't need me to take care of you love, but I would like to very much be by your side," he finished.

Emma felt her eyes well with tears. Thinking again for probably the millionth time how lucky she was to have this man as the love of her life and her true love. She reached up to lay her hand over his that was still resting on her face and gave him a watery smile and a nod of her head, “I love you” her voice wavering a little bit.

Killian gave her a brilliant smile before replying “I love you to my darling, now how about when you finish in here we see about maybe getting a little bit of food into you?” he suggested.

Emma’s stomach recoiled at the mention of food. But not wanting to say anything because he was being so wonderful, just gave him a nod of her head and turned to place a gentle kiss to his hand. When Killian left to make his phone call to David, Emma turned to the sink to brush her teeth, only to see that the tube of toothpaste was empty. Bending down to open the cabinet beneath the sink to find the extra tube is when she saw it. Laying there, just staring up at her almost mocking her with it’s big bold lettering is a pregnancy test.

Emma bent down to pick it up as memories came back to her in a rush. Countless test’s over the years and countless disappointment’s. After Henry had left to find his own story, they had decided to take a break on the baby making for a while. It had been nice, concentrating on being a married couple again without all the stress of trying to get pregnant. Looking down at the test in her hands, she thinks back to this morning with the dizzy spell when she woke up, and the nausea and throwing up after her her shower and being so tired and rundown lately. Emma gasp, bringing her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

“Oh my god” she uttered, not really believing that this could really be happening after so many years of trying. Knowing that Killian was almost finished with his phone call, she quickly went over the door and shut it softly and locked it. She placed the test on the bathroom counter, deciding not to over think it she opens the box and proceeds to take the test.

When she was finished she places the stick on the the counter. As she stares at it she begins to have hope that this time will bring good news instead of another disappointment. A knock on the door broke her out of her musings, “Swan is everything alright, why is the door locked?” Killian inquired.

Emma called to him quickly “Everything is fine Killian, I’ll be out in just a minute.” Her eyes never leaving the the test. Her eyes started to widen as she watched one line turn into two. Pregnant, she was pregnant after all this time, tears started to immediately fill her eyes.

Realizing that Killian was still knocking on the door and calling out her name. Emma grabbed the test off the counter and hurried to the door and unlocked it. Swinging the door open she launched herself into Killian’s arms, making him stumble back from the unexpected impact. Killian grunted, clearly not expecting the sudden exuberance of his wife. “Not that I don’t mind this at all love, but what brought this on.” he asked.

Emma pulled back slightly and brought the hand that was holding the test up so he could see it. “This is why, Killian I’m pregnant,” she said with a beaming smile on her face. Killian stared at the test for what seemed like an eternity before slowing reaching out to take it from her hands.

“Oh Emma, truly?’ Killian voice cracking a little bit as tears started to fill his eyes. Looking up at him and seeing conflicting emotions dance across his face, a mix of happiness and weariness.

Emma realizes that he also doesn’t want to have false hope. “Yes, Killian it was like when I saw the test everything just sort of clicked into place, me being so tired lately and the dizziness, nausea and then throwing up, I am pregnant,” she tells him reassuringly. Killian stared at her for a few seconds, before a brilliant smile stretched across his face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled back both of them had radiant smiles on their faces. Killian was the first one to speak, “Oh Emma, this is wonderful, a babe you have made me the happiest man in all the realms.”

Emma smiled and replied “In all the realms huh? Well it’s probably only because you make me the happiest women in all the realms also.” Killian leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to her lips then placed his forehead against hers as both of them stood there basking in their love and the news of their impending parenthood. No other words were needed.

The End


End file.
